Ease
by myloxylotos
Summary: Suggested by my beta: "Write a fic where Will slowly eases Emma into comfortable intimacy."
1. Chapter 1

Every night, before the local news, Will would trail kisses on Emma's neck. She enjoyed it, his lips were expert seducers, but she couldn't let it go too far. She wasn't ready for that.

Emma was still a virgin. She was less innocent than she played off though. Her previous experience was limited to Carl and Andy; two relationships she'd rather forget. Carl would kiss her in bed too, but it wasn't as substantial as Will's kisses. The only time Emma kissed Andy was at a party when she was 15. They were pushed into a locked closet for seven minutes. Emma had been a little drunk, and the next day Andy kept looking at her sexually which made her feel awkward.

Emma wanted to make love to Will but the thought scared her too much. To be naked together, sweating and rubbing skin against skin? She was afraid she couldn't handle it, that just the nakedness would scare her to an anxiety attack.

The kissing was nice though, they kissed more often than she expected them to. Will always wanted to kiss her. If he wasn't kissing her he would touch her. At school during lunch time Will's hand would gently rest on Emma's thigh, just before her skirt line.

"Will." Emma would whisper in a tone low enough for only him to hear.

"Emma." Will mocked and grinned at her.

Tonight, the local news wasn't on because the power went out due to the big thunderstorm passing over Lima. Will lit candles across the apartment, giving it a sexy glow. Emma changed into panties and a oversized t-shirt Will got in New York last year.

"Hi." Emma whispered sweetly. She stood in the entry way to the living room, the glow of the candles making her look as if she wore a ballroom gown rather than his tee that was three sizes too large.

"Hi." Will's eyes followed as Emma walked to the couch and sat down in front of him, pulling her legs up to her chest revealing to him her smooth bare legs.

"What are you doing?" Emma giggled because the answer was obvious but she was feeling flirty that night. Will was wearing the blue baggy sweatpants Emma loved and no shirt. Which Emma also loved.

"Admiring my gorgeous girlfriend." Will lifted Emma's legs and sat under them so his arms draped over her upper thigh. Emma didn't feel nervous. "I love you."

"I love you too Will. So so much." Will's lips gently landed on Emma's, his hand moved across her slightly covered thigh.

"I love when you wear my shirts like dresses. It's so sexy." Will moved to her neck, occasionally placing a feather like kiss to her collar bone because he knew that was the spot that made her shiver. "You're so sexy."

Emma ran her hands over Will's shoulder blades and pulled him closer when he sucked her collarbone. She let out an uncharacteristic moan, not realizing Will's hands moving up her sides resting just near her breasts. If she flipped to either side he would be fully cupping her perky breast.

Will moved above her and thrusted her right leg up to wrap around his hips. "Ohh," Emma moaned when she felt the light brush of his erection and the shock their legs made when she moved her foot over his ass and to the crook of his knee.

"Emma," Will cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Almost immediately his tongue asked for permission which she granted after a few moments of feeling his tongue moving so effortlessly across her lips, forcing his taste on her.

Will felt like a teenager; dry humping on a couch. He felt like a virgin. He wanted to make love to her, he really did. He didn't know where to start. Should he talk to her about it? Should he set up a really romantic dinner and lure her to the bedroom somehow, or did he let a make out session go further? Emma seemed ready but he only held her breasts a handful of times and each time only one was grasped in his hand, always over clothes. He saw her in her underwear and swim wear but always touched her over some type of clothes. It made Will beyond frustrated.

Emma moaned again when Will's tongue massaged hers and ran over her teeth. In his deep thought Will didn't realize Emma's hand moved to the space on his rib cage where a small upper case "E" was tattooed.

"Mmh, Em," Will shifted, firmly straddling her legs without touching her, so he could snake his hand under her shirt and up her thigh.

She shivered. "Don't be afraid sweetheart. This is about you, about us. Let me make you feel good." Even Will knew he was saying things he wasn't exactly aware of. He could've just proposed and wouldn't know, being so intoxicated with the feel and smell of his lover.

Will slowly and gently slid his hand over her hips and panties, teasing the waist band just a little bit. "I won't hurt you, you're safe in my arms darling. I love you so so much." Finally, Will placed his full hand on Emma's lower stomach. Her breathing was shallow, this was the only time Will touched her there. His hand was so close to her breasts she could almost feel the heat. Will's small hands gripping her so powerfully but comforting in such an intimate place. How would it feel when she finally committed to what they both fantasied about more often than they chose to admit?

"Will I-"

"Shh baby I got you, don't worry." He kissed her lips to silence her and trapped her in one of the most passionate loving kissed she ever experienced.

His lips landed just around hers and gently massaged her lips in all the right ways and places. Emma's hands returned to his shoulders and moved down to place her fingers firmly in his back dimples. She pushed her hands down and felt his hips gently rocking against hers and his erection hovering just above her growing wetness.

Will really wanted her, and she really wanted him. His tongue lightly moved around her mouth, never really engaging with hers or staying in one place. Will was a great kisser. Despite that Will's kisses can make Emma forget the world is round, where she is or what she's done in her life, it completely enhances her sense of touch. Which is how she felt Will's hand moving towards her breasts painfully slow.

Emma pulled away and molded against the couch, her lips still captured between his teeth and his hand at her hip. "Baby," Will moved closer- almost sitting in her lap and held the back of her neck, intentions full on touching her lips again.

"No Will I-I'm not ready. I can't go further. Please stop Will." Thinking about what just happened, he did get ahead of himself. He needed to remember Emma was delicate, she needed to feel wanted and not pressured.

"Wha-You were doing great Em," Will ran a hand through his hair and removed his hand from her side placing it on his thigh. How he wished Emma would touch him there.

"I know, I really liked it Will. I did but I'm not ready." Sometime during her stuttering and looking down at the cushion underneath her legs, Will's face changed from one of disappointment to one of love and caring. One that said; 'You're so damn adorable.'

"You're so cute. Let's go to bed." Emma's face lit up and she began to get up from her place on the couch. "No." Will sternly said before picking Emma up bridal style and carrying her in the dark to their bedroom.

He placed her gently on her side of the bed and walked around to his, climbing under the covers as Emma did the same. She snuggled into him. Will kissed her head and took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to say. "I know you're trying your hardest to not let your OCD control your life and I'm very grateful that you're trying so hard. It warms my heart."

Emma smiled sweetly at him and cuddled closer to his side. "I know there's more sweetie I know you want more. I want it too, I'm trying my hardest. I don't want to lose you."

Will's breath hitched at the thought of losing Emma, Emma being afraid of losing him. "You'll never lose me, Em. You're stuck with me." They shared a sweet laugh before Will spoke again. "I want to help ease you into a comfortable level of intimacy. We both know there's more, we're just too afraid of finding out what 'more' is. Some things are going to be uncomfortable at first Em, but that's just because they're new things. They'll get better."

"I trust you."

They fell into a comfortable silence, exhausted by the events of the day and previous activies. "I love you, you know." Will whispered in her ear.

"I love you more you know." Emma didn't give Will a chance to respond when she kissed his lips quickly but deeply and rolled over, dragging Will's arm over her mid-section.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed and my amazing and wonderful beta for helping me with the ending!**

Kissing was too mundane when Emma knew she could do something more and it wouldn't shock Will, and that made Emma more confident. A simple "I haven't seen you all day, I missed you" kiss ended with Emma laying on Will's desk.

"Emma if you're uncomfortable," Will began to say when his fingers hovered over the last button of her shirt. Instead of an answer Emma placed her hand over his and unbuttoned her shirt. The sides fell open and exposed her toned stomach and perky breasts- still hidden under the nude colored lacy bra.

"I'm never uncomfortable with you Will." When he kissed her then, all her senses were heightened. He couldn't believe she reacted so positively to his light touches on her stomach. When he ran the pads of his fingers across her ribs she let out the loudest, most erotic sound Will ever heard from anyone.

"W-Will," Emma whimpered breathlessly, "Do you think anyone could see us?" Emma asked in a purely innocent voice, but the thought that someone could walk in at any moment and see them engaged in something so personal and intimate made Will go crazy.

"Please Emma."

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" Though Emma was newly confident she still didn't know what to do to make Will feel as amazing as he made her feel.

"Just go with your instincts baby." Emma was still for a moment, processing what her instincts were. She wanted to kiss him. Not a plain kiss, one that exposed all her emotions. "You're in control now. Take control."

Will still had his shirt on, but that didn't matter as much to Emma when she needed to kiss him. In the middle of whatever he was saying, Emma discreetly trailed her hand to cup the back of his neck. She pulled him down against her lips and instantly knew what she was doing. Somehow, by some force from above, Emma knew just what to do with her lips and hands.

"Oh, mmh Em" He produced the greatest moans she never thought was possible and gave her oxygen to continue kissing. For the first time since they started dating, Emma was the one to move further in the kiss. She teased Will with her tongue before he couldn't take anymore and opened himself to her.

Will gently gripped the side of Emma's exposed stomach and lightly traced his way up to her breasts. He took her left breast into his hand and massaged her. Will wished they were at home, under the bed sheets when she screamed out but he wouldn't complain.

"I love that I'll have you forever." Only mentions of marriage had sprinkled into a few conversations, but deep down Will and Emma knew this was the last relationship they would ever have. "You're mine for the rest of eternity and afterwards." Will didn't care how possessive he sounded. Honestly he wanted to see Emma become possessive with him.

Will wanted to feel Emma grip his ass in her tiny hands, trace the outline of his abdomen with her tongue and bring him the most powerful orgasm he ever achieved.

Like a God answered his prayers- Emma gripped his jean clad ass with her nails when Will kissed the skin between her covered breasts. Will kissed downwards and reached the hem of her skirt. He pondered the possibilities and outcomes and chose the safest. Will returned to her face and stopped all action that was going on around him, and looked at Emma. Really looked at her, noticing the hitch in her lip and the scrunching in her nose. The furrow of her brow and widening of her eyes. Her eyebrows rose and her hairline shot backwards, but Will continued slipping her skirt down her legs, always staring in her eyes.

"I told you, it's going to feel weird at first but that's only because it's new. Trust me." Emma let out a small mew while lifting her hips off the table. "There's no one here to see us, I love you."

"I trust you." Was Emma's whimper when her skirt hit her feet and she was exposed, panty and bra, to Will. He hovered over her; almost fully clothed in his button down and jeans.

Will saw the way she was eyeing him and asked, "Would you like to remove my shirt?" Gladly Emma began unbuttoning what she hadn't already broken during passion. Halfway down, she finally looked Will in eyes and finished down his shirt. He had no undershirt on, his abdomen was now exposed to her.

"I love your body." Emma seemed mesmerized as her fingers traced

the curves and lines of Will's abs. He had her full attention, he loved it.

"I love you." Will tool full advantage of her open mouth, kissing her deeply. Emma knew if she didn't have OCD they would be in bed doing the same things. If she never had OCD, everything would be different. She wouldn't have pulled away during their first date or asked him to take her virginity. Emma's head started hurting from thinking of all the possibilities. She wouldn't be afraid of the hose monster, or Will's tongue dragging across her skin.

Would he love her more? Will repeatedly told her she was perfect as she was but she knew he wished things were different. As far as Emma knew, Will hadn't had sex for three years. Did he think about her in the middle of the night? Maybe loneliness prevented him from going to sleep and a old picture of the two of them lay on his nightstand. Would he touch himself thinking about her? Did he have to change his bed sheets at two in the morning because he couldn't control the urges and needs he had? Was it really that bad for him last year? He told her almost everyday how happy he was with her. Of course he meant it. She saw him last year. He was purely miserable at best.

Will's hot breath on her cheek brought her out of her deep thought. "I love you." Emma knew enough to know that meant he was going to do something she might not be comfortable with. When did his arm move behind her back? Oh God, his fingers rested on the hooks of her bra.

"Will! Stop!" He pulled back, horrified. "I'm sorry I can't, not here." Her voice dropped an octave, "What if someone walked in?"

"You're safe with me Emma." Will knew this was over, and he was a little disappointed. But she did go further than normal. In public of all the places he never thought they would be making out and undressing. "I'm proud of you Emma. This was a big step, I know. I really am proud of you honey."

He helped her slip her skirt up her smooth legs and creamy thighs. Buttoning up her cardigan was incredibly harder than unbuttoning it. Emma helped Will put his shirt back over his broad shoulders and slung his tie over his neck. Emma placed a sweet kiss to the hickey she left on his neck before gathering his hand and walking towards the door.

"Do you know how hard it will be to hide this?" Will joked to Emma when really she could leave a thousand hickeys across his body and he would streak everywhere.

Emma's sweet laugh filled the deserted air of the high school, "Please, I'm forced to look like a turtle because of this!" She turned her neck and pointed to Will's impression of his love, directly in the middle of her neck.

They called it a night and returned home, each changing into pajamas. Will made hot cocoa for both of them, and they fell alseep in a tight cuddle while some pointless show played on the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a long time for Emma to be comfortable kissing Will in her underwear. She was always concerned of how he would react when he felt her _there_. It was embarrassing to Emma and she didn't know how he would respond. Whenever he started kissing her she felt very..._warm _in places she never felt that way before.

When Emma had nothing to do, her mind would drift to what ever happened between them recently. When her mind ran over the way Will touched and kissed her, she would feel that same warmth as when it was actually happening.

The feelings were reoccurring. If Emma saw a couple on tv or on the street kissing, her mind would think of the way Will kissed her when they exchanged I love you's. Soft and warm, much like the kiss that was happening at the present.

Suddenly, Emma pulled away. "I feel warm." Emma pulled the blankets over her half naked body to cover herself.

"It's September, sweetie." Will moved towards her and sat up beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"Whenever I kiss you, or think of kissing you, I get really warm." Will smirked to himself when she told him this. It was wrong, but his virgin girlfriend getting so aroused at just the thought of him? Pride steeped in and raised the corner of his lips. "I don't think it's normal. Is it?"

"Where do you get hot?" Will's voice had dropped an octave and was laced with lust. "I want you to hold my hand." Emma complied with a confused look on her face but his hands were always so soft. "I'm going to kiss you, and I want you to place my hand where you feel warm. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Will turned his head and met Emma's lips with a compassionate kiss. Emma let Will take over, straddling her and swirling his tongue around her mouth. His hand rested on her ribs as a default place but he knew that wasn't where she felt hot.

"Are you warm?"

Emma let out a moan of response and gently thrusted her hips upwards into his.

"Show me." Emma dragged their hands down her torso and stopped just above her panty line.

It was noon on a perfect Saturday morning, the only thing Will and Emma did so far was kiss and touch each other. Last night they fell asleep in their underwear so nobody had to remove any clothing. Somehow Will dragged the bed sheet over their bottom halves. Everything was sealed off from the world, just the way Emma liked it.

Will repeated his question. It would only be okay to touch her when she said so. He didn't want to have another freak out like years ago when she asked him to take her virginity and ran out with no shoes on. Emma's hand dragged lower and let go. Will let his hand hover, not knowing what to do.

"I-Will it's okay." He still didn't move. "I don't want to do it myself. But you can."

Will's hand dropped to the mattress and he moved his head closer to hers. "What do you mean you don't want to?"

"I-I've never touched myself." Will felt a painfully nice twitch in his lower region. His innocent, virgin girlfriend.

"Do you want me to?" Will moved closer so their chests moved in sync but their bottoms did not touch. Her heart was beating erratically.

"Yes." Emma mewed softly in his ear.

"Let's do it together." Her heart stopped. A hungry kiss removed her protests from the air. Will found her hand and gently hovered over the place he knew she was hot. "Is this where you feel warm when we kiss, Emma?" A muffed yes came from his neck.

"Show me."

Forcefully Emma placed their hands over her most sensitive spot. Will cupped her roughly, caught himself and slowed down. He massaged her gently, thanking his lucky stars that Emma was letting him do this.

"I'm so proud of you." His breath hot on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Does it feel good Em?"Will asked not just to hear Emma's reaction but also because he was genuinely curious. He only touched two girls like this. One never came and the other was stoned the whole time.

"Yes. So, so good." Emma wanted to make Will feel as wonderful as he was making her, but she didn't have a clue what to do. He seemed to like it when she kissed his jawline, so she did that. Will fell on his back and let Emma climb on him. He teased her folds through her wet panties. Since everything was going good so far Will slipped his forefinger under the side of her sexy black lace panties, coming into contact with her wet, warm flesh.

"Will!" He ceased all movement, petrified. Her erotic pants were damp in his ear. "Why did you stop?" Humor lifted her cheery voice almost to his orgasm but he remained calm. Before he could answer though, Emma started grinding into his hand. "I liked it. Keep going." Hastily, Will rubbed his finger back and forth but stopped just after he started. "Please," Emma managed to squeak out.

He tried to control his urges, but two years without sex was a heavy weigh to carry. He didn't want to scare her, so he went slowly. Her moans and groans were his guide. Emma performed assault on his neck and up to his ear. She nibbled on the tight skin around his jaw and sucked on his neck.

"I want women to look at you when you go out and see the indent of my love for you. I want them to be jealous of us and not try to take you from me because you're so obviously in love with me." The things Emma murmured in his ear were driving him crazy. This wasn't like Emma. Or was it? Was the innocent guidance counselor just a cover for the sexy woman writhing above him?

Will slipped another finger inside her, relaxing in the sound of her loud moan. She was close, he could tell. Could she? "Will," His name came out of her mouth in long, drawn out groans. "Will I lo-love you so-so much." She thrusted against his fingers, yes she was _very_ close. "You don't know how much," Will drew out before she collapsed on his chest, panting heavily, syncing with his heart.

"What just happened?" Emma asked after she caught her breath.

"You just had an orgasm. You were so beautiful. You still are. You always are." Will tripped over his words, but saved himself. Kissing her forehead he looked down at Emma.

"That's what that was?" Will nodded. "That was...amazing. So better than I thought it would be." Will let out a breath he was holding and gently kissed her lips. "So when I would get..warm, down there, I was..?"

"Getting turned on. For me. I love you." He couldn't help but throw in that Emma was getting wet _for him_. He was too prideful that he just gave her an orgasm for the first time in her life. That _he _did it and no one else. "Em, can you, um, do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I just-Can you kiss me? A-And touch me?"

"You want me to.." Emma let her sentence drag on into the white noise of their apartment, not really knowing what he was asking but having an idea.

His eyebrows raised, "Please? I-I'm sorry. I don't want to use or take advantage of you."

Emma kissed him hard before he could say anything else She knew he didn't need her to actually touch him _there. _That was good. She made a lot of progress but that the hose monster was something for another day.

So she placed her hand on his thigh, right next to where he was throbbing for her. "Em-Emma," Oh God, he was really hard for her. Did he get like this every time they made out? How did he restrain from taking her right then? With an orgasm fresh in Emma's memory she couldn't think of any reasons why he wouldn't have sex with her.

Besides one. He loved her, and knew she wasn't ready.

That Saturday morning, Emma's immense love grew greater by the time they went to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A few things to discuss prior to reading this chapter. 1. Ouch, sorry this update is two weeks late. My brain has not been in the _Ease_ mindset. 2. A huge thank you and superman hug to everyone who has read and reviewed. 3. If it wasn't clear at the end of the last chapter, Will came too. 4. This will be the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride that has been _Ease _and see you in a few weeks with a new story! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Emma?" Will set his work bag down near the door and walked toward their living room. "Honey?"

"Hey sweetie." Emma came into his sight in a form he didn't expect. She wore a short towel around her body. She released her red locks from the confines of the towel, dripping with shower water. She walked into the bedroom and Will followed her like an obedient puppy.

He tickled her sides and hugged her from around her waist. She giggled and held on to his hands. "William!" She meant for it to come out reprimanding but it sounded more like a playful plea.

"Emma!" Will mocked her tone of voice and dropped his to a place he wish he could use more often. "I love you." His head fell to the junction of her neck and shoulder to place kisses to her neck that made her feel weak in the knees.

"I love yo-" His lips felt so different this time and the rest of her words came out in a mumble. "-u too." She sighed and placed her hand on his neck to keep it there. Will smirked against her skin. He let the arms that were around her waist to grab each side and turn her around to face him. He gently kissed her lips and left her to get dressed. Not before slapping her ass with a smirk, though.

"Baby?" Emma called from the bedroom.

Will came in to find Emma sitting at the head of the bed, wearing her signature yellow nightie. "Come here," She beckoned as she crawled to the end of the bed on her knees. Will, of course, followed diligently. Emma worked on taking off his tie and shirt but when she reached his belt Will took her hands into his.

He kissed their conjoined hands and looked into her eyes. "What do you want?" He didn't say it in a sexy voice, or a low husky voice but it sent shivers down her spine.

"You."

"How?"

"With me. On this bed. Naked." Emma's eyes never his and he was grateful. She was actually ready.

"Okay. Lie down on your back." Emma was slightly taken aback by his demanding tone but followed his orders. He crawled over her and dragged his hand up her legs, up her night gown to hold her hips to him. He kissed her hungrily and needy, slipping his tongue in as soon as their lips touched.

"Will," Emma moaned and placed her hands on his belt again. He allowed her to slip it off and unbuttoned his pants.

Will groaned through gritted teeth and gently bit on her earlobe. She grabbed the butt of his pants and pulled them down until he kicked them off. Her eyes darted to the tent in his pants and blushed deeply.

Emma pulled him to her by the back of his neck in a sweet daring kiss. "I love you. So much."

"I love you more." Will challenged and bit her lower lip. He played with the fabric of her night gown and pulled it up to her stomach. He pulled away from their kiss to look in her eyes, searching for permission.

"I trust you." She nodded and kissed along his jaw line, her hand following behind. Emma lifted her arms and allowed the removal of her night gown. Underneath she wore matching dark green lace lingerie. Will's breath caught in his throat and it took him five attempts to finally speak.

"You're gorgeous. I wish I had a way to express my love other than saying I love you."

"You can." Will cocked his head to the side. "By being gentle tonight, helping me help you. Let me make you feel good." She reached for his boxers and he flinched away.

"Not yet love. Let _me _make _you _feel good first." He started on her neck and moved down to suck on her collar bone. His lips trailed down to the valley between her breasts and nudged the strapless bra downwards. His hands snuck to the back and released her. Emma's back arched into him and their cores met.

She was wet. _Soaking. _He was hard. _Throbbing._

He threw her bra behind him and heard the thump of it landing on the dresser. Emma flushed under his intense gaze, focused on her breasts. "I know I'm exactly,"

Will kissed her automatically and his hands shot to her top half. "Shh. You're perfect." He let his lips trail a path to her breasts. He kissed all around before taking a nipple into his mouth and twirling his tongue around the small bud. Emma moaned loudly and again let her hips hit his. Will moved to the other side and paid just as much attention.

Slowly he let his hand trail down to her panties. He held her in his hand and felt her thrust into him. Her face turned a new shade of red and she reached for his boxers again. "Please, Will."

He pulled her panties down her long, smooth legs, smirking when she threw them to the side. Finally he let her pull his boxers down. He hissed in release and in frustration when she held him in her hand. "Emma." She didn't know what she was doing but dammit her hands felt good around him. "Lie down again."

Will hovered over her, a smile laying on his lips. He kissed her all over her face and reached for the condom laying in the top drawer of his dresser. Emma giggled as he fumbled with the foil.

"Been a while?"

"Worth the wait darling." Will held on to her hips and looked deep into her eyes. "Ready?" She nodded and he gently pushed into her. "Hurts?" Her fingers intertwined with his and she thrust her hips up to kiss his lips.

She mumbled a disagreement and he started moving.

"Oh. Ohh." Emma moaned as Will moved deep in her and sensations she never felt over took her body. "I was missing this the whole time?" Will moaned a 'yes' and hitched her leg over his thigh landing just under his butt and she followed with the other one.

_Oh Lord. _Emma moved her hands to his ass because she didn't know what to touch but she wanted to touch everything. Her nails dug deeper into his soft skin with every thrust. "Emma, ho-how close are you?" At first she didn't know what he meant but she had read enough of her grandmothers books to know what happens next.

_Oh God, it would be messy. We'd have to change the sheets, oh my God. _"Emma?" Will moved his fingers to where they joined and rubbed them in a circle against her, effectively moving her thoughts from dirtiness to the love involved in this act.

Will moved his lips to her ear and whispered sweet nothing into her ear. He didn't know what he was saying he just knew he needed her to let go. Every time he whispered in her ear she would shiver and hook her leg over his.

Soon his member was coated with her release, her insides released and his let go. The roomed smelled of sex but it was the best the room had every smelled to both of them.

"Will, why did we wait so long?" Will sat up and pulled her into his arms which she snuggled into gratefully.

"Don't talk now darling. Just relax." Will let out a long breath and kissed her head. He let his hand trail down her spine. Emma let her eyes drift close while Will pulled the covers over them and lingered on her lips until they both fell asleep.


End file.
